A Second Chance
by Rose Fiammotta
Summary: You wish you were in a different world, cause reality sucks. One day, when casually strolling from the supermarket you almost get hit by a car, but someones saves you, who and where's the car? Reader Insert , Hetalia X Reader
1. Chapter 1

You hold onto your head not knowing quite sure what happened to you. All you know is that you got knocked out by some guy in a REALLY good Hetalia cosplay...

~Before~

"Hey(Y/N)!" Your friend called out to you. "I've got this AWESOME new anime poster!"

You pout knowing that 're broke because you already spent all your money on cosplay and you really want a poster too.

"Aww it's ok (y/n), I bought you one too!"

Your face lit up like Fourth of July fireworks of excitement.

"REALLY!?" You hug your friend and clutch onto her until you know she needs air.

"Yup. Here!"

She handed you a poster of all the Hetalia characters all together in one shot. Well technically it wasn't everyone but hey you're not complaining!

"Thank you thank you THANK YOU! (F/n)!" You hug onto your poster for dear life, like it was the only important thing on this earth.

"Well we gotta hurry up or we're gonna be late to the bus (y/n)!"

"Oh right!" You say hurriedly walking towards the bus stop.

You make it just in time and sit on the bus waiting till you go to jail- I mean school. But hey at least in jail you get a phone call...((double points to someone who knows where this is from)) you make it to hell- I mean jail- I mean school, and walk down the halls that you practically own, well technically you don't own them but you're so familiar with the place you feel like you own them.

So school school school homework homework homework blah blah blah and you make it back home.

K school is over with , time to get revived with a couple episodes of your favorite show! Hetalia of course! You've loved this show/manga ever since you laid eyes on it, you just knew it was right for you. But before you get glued on your computer to scroll episodes and read fanfiction you get the poster your best friend(or really only friend) (f/n) gave you and decide to hang it up right across from your bed so when you wake up in the morning you can see their beautiful faces. You pin it to the wall and then step back to see what a masterpiece it is. "*sigh*" you sigh in sorrow knowing you could never be part of that world.

"Part of that world!" You sing really shortly.

"Hey (y/n) sweetie could you come down here for a minute?"

"Yeah sure mom be down in a sec!" You stop drooling and singing about your poster and run down the stairs, luckily you didn't trip (warned you bout the stairs bro!) you walk down the hall to see what your mom needs.

"What is it?" You ask.

"Can you go get some dish washing soap at the supermarket?"

Seriously you're going to not watch Hetalia episodes just because you need to get dish washing soap from the supermarket? Yup.

"Alright then." You grab your phone and headphones and stuff them in your purse. Remembering to get a spare key you put that in there too. Then you begin your journey to the supermarket.

You pop your headphones in and listen to one of the songs on your phone, "Excuse me, I'm sorry" started to play and you couldn't help but dance a long with it. Even though you were getting really nasty looks from the people on the street you still didn't care and walked along like you didn't have a care in the world.

You make it into the store to hear an uproar in a certain aisle, being the mischievous person you are you go toward the noise and peek into the noisy aisle.

"We'll never know where to start if we keep getting side tracked!" Yelled a British accent.

Woah, a British accent, in (where you live)?!

You listen in on their conversation and try to keep quiet.

"Dude! Chill, we'll find her, just calm down geez."

Okay that was a loud American accent, you fangirl at the thought that it could be England and America having a conversation. Yeah right, sorry but you live in the dimension called reality so you still couldn't force yourself to believe it could actually be them. However curiosity gets the better of you and you peek just a bit more to see who these strangers are. Unfortunately being the clumsy person you are, you accidentally knock some of the cereal boxes on display.

"Oh crapola." You look down at the boxes, pick them up and put them back. But when you look towards the strangers again they were gone.

"Hm? Alrighty then." You merely shrug it off and continue on your quest.

You look for the dish washing soap and quickly get to the self cashier. There was no way you were going to actually make human contact, hell no. Quickly finishing and grabbing your change you hear more yelling, closer to you this time. You turn your head to see this guy in a kinda scary trench coat but with the best combat boots you've ever seen in your life! Like woah you wanted a pair of those, but there was no way you we're gonna muster up all your courage to actually ask him where he got them. Unable to look at his face because you could tell he was looking at you you pick up your bags a hurry out of there.

"Sheesh, who were they?" You ponder aloud, you shrug once more and give up trying to think about it but you totally were gonna post on tumblr and instagram that you thought you heard America and England!

"Excuse me?" You hear from behind you, it was the voice from earlier, the British one, IGGY?

You quickly turn around but no one was there.

You blink several times and look around you, no one was there.

"Okay, that's kinda creepy. I'm just gonna-" you walk faster towards your home knowing once past your doors you were safe.

"Hey wait up?" You heard the American accent call out from behind but when you turned your head too look no one was there, AGAIN.

It was like a blur though, let me explain this better. You couldn't see very well but your eyes where wide open and you were pretty sure you don't wear glasses.

"What in the world?" You started to see a blur of people like people coming towards you and some trying to catch up with you.

"NOPE!" You yelled and noped your way out of there.

Sprinting to the end of the street, you make it to the end.

 _I'm doing way to much exercise, Jesus Christ_.

Instead of going either ways you decided to cross the street however this was like playing froggy or something because these cars would just not slow down.

"Ugh" You leap at the first chance you get when the car in front of you stops.

"HEY WATCH OUT!" You heard behind you yell.

But it was too late, you could see the head lights of a car coming towards you and waited for the impact.

Now I'm not saying this car was five minutes away and you just stood there like "Should I move?" Like an idiot. I mean this car was seconds away from running into you.

You closed your eyes in fright and waited for the second to end but you never felt an impact

"What?"

The only thing you did feel was two arms snake around your waist and pull you back. Falling backwards onto a fluffy thing was not how you thought being hit by a car was supposed to feel like.

"Are you alright?" You hear a Russian accent-okay woah woah woah what is going on, first an English accent and a really loud American one and now a Russian.

 _I think I died a long time ago and went to heaven because this just isn't possible_.

You open up your eyes to look at the stranger who saved you.

 _Okay this guy is an amazing cosplayer cause I actually think that this guy could be irl Russia. I mean those are some impressive contact lenses cause it actually looks like his eye color._

You thought to yourself looking into those awesome really real looking contacts of his.

"Woah" was all you could say. 

"I'll take that as a da." He says.

 _OMG HE REALLY SOUNDS LIKE RUSSIA LIKE THE WAY HIS DA'S ARE ARE JUST TOO REAL!_

You're practically dying of a seizure right now. " _Like woah this guy, I just, I can't! I'm unable to even right now!_

You're freaking out so much you don't have time to react to the lead pipe that knocks you out. And that's how the beginning starts.

~back to beginning~

~(Y/N)'s point of view~

I hold onto my aching head, feeling the small bump left behind by a lead pipe. I open my (E/C) eyes to be in a colorful room. And when I mean colorful I mean a unicorn puked a rainbow on the walls.

"What the-" "FROG!" Before I could finish my sentence that was heard.

Okay that was a British accent, God am in heaven cause it sure feels like it, we'll it doesn't really feel like it my head hurts, a lot... I look at the room I was in, It's...Pink...Poland?l shake my head to see if I'm imagining things and nope, it's pink. Like...PINK! I get up from the bed I was sleeping on, which is also pink btw. EVEN THE FLOOR IS PINK, WITH PINK RUGS AND EVERYTHING. Of course they're different shades, this is like 50 Shades of Pink or something. I get up and start walking to the door, *thud*. Yeah that thud...That was me...

Hearing rushing footsteps I quickly hid in the first place I saw.

The bed, under the covers. Sometimes my stupidity is just over 9000... *sigh* The door pushes open and I can hear the footsteps of people getting closer.

 _Oh God please don't rape/kill me_ I think while holding onto my head once more.

"Hm I wonder if anyone's here?" Says a sarcastic Russian voice.

"NOONE'S HERE" I yell from under the covers.

"Can you please come out?" Says the British accent from earlier.

"Promise you won't try anything?" I say shaking slightly to the fact that they are men, they are stronger than me, and I'm not very fast (well unless it's lunchtime, then I'll run like and Italian).

"Um, dudette we won't do anything." Woah woah woah, hold up, BRUH this guys voice is so Alfred like, I'm telling you like woah.

"Madam please, show your beautiful face, we will not hurt you." OKAY SERIOUSLY THIS IS IRL FRANCE CAUSE THERE IS NO ONE ELSE ON THIS EARTH WHO CAN SOUND LIKE THIS!

I peek my head out just a tad to see exactly who my kidnappers are(and to see irl aph France) to be met with THE BEST-wait no ZHE AWESOMEST Hetalia cosplayers I have ever seen in my life. Like Alfred is super dorky looking but with that sexy look to it, and Arthur is sexy as hell- DAMN THOSE EYBROWS THO! Not to even mention the freaking sparkles surrounding Francey pants, OMG Russia looks TOTALLY ADORABLE but with that manliness that looks totally hot, and China, 4000 years old my ass he doesn't look a day over 20.

-Okay while that just happened and I went to my mind palace to review all that I've seen I could tell I was staring into space cause the awesome guy cosplaying as Alfred waved his hand in front of my face. "Dude, are you there?"

I wake up out of my thoughts and stare straight into his eyes. Okay damn those eyes are like freaking oceans cause they are blue as frick, I can even see the star in them like in The Beautiful World!

Okay sorry I have to reply.

"Dude your cosplay is freaking perfect." I say, my face turning into a huge grin.

"Cospray?" Says a familiar Japanese accent.

It seems their Japan cosplayer just walked in, wow he's got an accent too?

"Love, I think you're a bit confused." -WAIT can we just stop for a second to see that this England cosplayer just called me "love"?

Okay you may proceed.

"Confused? No way man, either you're an amazing cosplay group or irl Allies cause woah, all of this" I motion towards them. "Is on point."

I start to arise from my shameful spot on the bed and stand up.

"You even have contacts in, you are very dedicated to your cosplay I see."

I put my hands on my hips and begin to walk around them. "I mean on point."

I see France smirk while I walk around him checking him out from different angles.

"And all of you are male too! That makes it even more accurate!" I swear they looked at me like I was mental.

Suddenly their Germany and Italy cosplayers showed up.

"This is so accurate it's kind of scary"

"Look Frau I don't zhink jou understand-"

"okay that accent bro, is freaking awesome."

"He learns it from mine awesomeness!" The Prussia cosplayer pops out from behind yells.

"Honestly I'm impressed but seriously who are you guys?"

I loved their cosplays I really did but I was kind of creeped out at how realistic they looked, like they actually look like Hetalia. But of course that's not possible cause my sense of reality is too strong, sorry but why would they come to my world?

"We are who you say we are." England begins once again.

I blink multiple times before laughing loudly.

"Very funny, I know you guys might want to actually be them but seriously let's be honest, why would they ever come here." I point to the ground with my finger signifying "here".

"See, that's the thing. We didn't go there, you came here."


	2. Chapter 2

It took me a moment to process it.

 _There's no way these guys are actually hetalia right? Oh God they might be... And I just said- I want to bury myself right now_.

My eyes being fully open and my mouth also agape, it took me another minute to console myself and bring myself together.

"I- I guess it's p-possible." I stutter out. "But there's just no way, why? How? WHY?!" I begin panicking.

 _It's not that I'm not grateful for this, no way! I'm totally happy I get to meet my most favorite anime in the whole world, but what about my family? My friends? Well friend. What happened to them?_

With my head spinning with all of these questions, the one thing in my head bugs me the most.

"Who's patting my head?"

I look behind me to see the culprit, well if it isn't the one and only-"Prussia!"

I yell at him causing him to stop patting my head.

 _Why was he doing that anyway?_

"Jou have to stop spacing out Frau." He says with that perfect smirk on his face.

"Also you're very tiny." He says patting my head once more.

I glare at him, how dare he insult my height.

"Yeah yeah I know I'm short. Plus you guys are extremely tall which makes me even shorter than I already was."

I push Prussia's hand out of the way and walk to the middle of the room.

With everyone shooting confusing looks at me(which is totally adorable btw) I begin to speak once more.

"So if you guys are the real deal, then why am I here? I'm not complaining or anything! I just would like to know." I cross my arms and wait for an answer.

"Well dudette, we're not quite sure how you got here or why." I was really hoping he wouldn't say that.

I sigh and uncross my arms, looking to the ground I think of possibilities.

England took a step forward and cleared his voice to begin explaining. "All we know is that our dimension and yours were colliding, and you were the only one that we could fully see colliding with ours."

"So reality is colliding with fantasy?" I say totally not understanding all of this dimension stuff.

"Somewhat yes, however they've stopped ever since you arrived here."

 _Damn his voice is so fine I could get lost in it- ! I mean yeah that totally makes sense._

I continue to nod my head, acting as if I understood all of the words he was saying, but let's be honest I'm totally lost.

"You understood none of that didn't you?"

 _Crap he read my mind._

"No! I understand! Totally, ya know like dimensions an stuff. I totally got it."

I say nodding once more.

 _I think I got most of what he's trying to say but the rest is drowned out by his sexiness so I can't really tell. Oh God how I long to touch those eyebrows, and that hair, Jesus Christ, he's so beautiful…_

"Can I touch your hair?" I say completely randomly.

 _I honestly don't care whether or not I'm embarrassing myself anymore. Plus if this was a dream, which I'm really kind of hoping that it is, then I'll just wake up and I won't have embarrassed myself in front of my favorite people in the whole universe._

"E-Excuse me?" He quickly stepped back and furrowed his eyebrows questioningly.

 _SO CUTE. I don't think I can hold in the fangirling in much longer, GOSH THEY'RE SO CUTE!_

 _I'm so tempted to squeal so much right now._

"Can I please touch your hair?" I ask once again.

"W-What! W-why?" He said turning a bright shade of crimson red.

I honestly don't know how a person can be this adorable and sexy at the same time.

"Just cause" I say getting closer and closer to him by the minute.

"Uh"he began but before he could finish I had already gotten close enough to touch those beautiful dirty blonde locks. I shoved my hands fully into his hair and holy f'n heck was it soft, it was like a unicorns mane, well I've never touched a unicorns mane but if I did it would feel like this.

I'm holding back squealing noises but some keep escaping so it sounds like a chihuahua hiccupping.

"Dude what's wrong with her?" America seemed to loud whisper to France thinking I wouldn't be able to hear, well think again buddy cause I can hear you loud and clear.

"I don't know." France replied.

I stopped ruffling Iggy's hair for a minute to stand in front of the other two.

"Nothing's wrong with me, thank you very much." I say with a pout on my lips.

I practically have to look all the way up to actually see them though, Dang my shortness.

I was going to continue to give Alfred a lecture about how you shouldn't say rude things about people you don't know, but then I got the most brilliant idea.

"Hey wait- Where's Canada?"

I'm literally praying that they don't sa-"Who?"

DANGIT I PRAYED THEY WOULDN'T SAY THAT WHY GOD WHY?!

"Guys please, Canada, Canadia, Matthew, Matthew Williams, Mattie, America's twin brother." Everyone "Oh"-ed after I said it was America's twin brother.

I am a little mad about this but I'm not about to blow.

I stop everything I'm doing to go search for precious Canada, I mean c'mon I'm not going to be a jerk and completely forget Canada. But before I can begin to walk out of the "50 Shades of Pink" (that sounds really bad btw) room I was stopped by a rather tall Russian.

"Wait a minute there davushka." He said suddenly cowering over me.

 _Wow I never really realized how short I was until now, thanks guys my self esteem is going through the roof now._

"Who are you? And how do you know us?" He said rather sternly.

"Oh right, sorry I totally forgot to introduce myself, how impolite of me." I said stepping back and facing everyone once more.

"Hello everyone! I'm (F/N)(L/N), I already know all of you so there's no need for you to introduce yourselves." I said with a grin plastered on my face.

"As for the other question Russia, it's hard to explain." After that I smile sheepishly unsure of how I could explain to them that they don't exist in my world.

"Let's just say I'm smart okay?" He squints at me totally not buying my offer an stays put.

"Alright I'm guessing that's a Russian "no", or should I say "nyet"?"

After saying the one foreign word in my sentence he stopped squinting but kept his gaze questionably.

"Okay, um how to explain this to you..." I look to the side to see Italy looking adorable as usual and say one of his "Ve~"'s. Seriously the line looks like it's in mid air, no joke.

"So you know how you said "Fantasy colliding with reality"?" They all nodded remembering what was said.

"Well in my world you're fantasy, well more like you're my fantasy. Okay that sounds kinda creepy sorry." I say, my face turning a bright pink.

"So you're saying that in your world, we don't exist." Japan said from my left.

 _Wow, those eyes are like, just woah. Now that I'm talking about eyes can we just talk about how everyone has awesome colored eyes, like woah._

"Yeah. I mean you exist but only on paper and on television, you're from my favorite show actually!"

I'm really trying not to sound too creepy but I really love these guys and if this is my only chance to say it then I'm gonna scream it off the rooftops if I can.

"So that's-a how you know us bella?"

 _OH GOD HE CALLED ME "BELLA" I CAN DIE HAPPILY NOW, actually no, I can't, not until I hear Oliver say "Poppet." WAIT I CAN MEET THE 2P'S NOW, OH GOD MY LIFE AS WE KNOW IT IS GOING TO BE COMPLETED._

"Yup!" I say trying to ignore most of my thoughts.

"Can you give us a moment? Everyone outside, now." Germany said.

 _Wow that stern voice tho_

I nodded and just sort of stood there while everyone left the room, once everyone left I put my ear to the door to hear in their conversation.

 _Sorry I'm not sorry I'm such a stalker._

I heard in their conversation only to gasp at what I'd heard.


	3. Chapter 3

All of the different countries looked at each other simultaneously, questioning who this strange girl is and why she's in their world. Quite confused they all began to discuss possibilities.

~Readers POV~

"What!?" I whispered loudly to myself.

"I think we have to send her back." Germany said with that awesomely-low-but-I-have-to-admit-is-kinda-sexy voice.

"What! But she just came here!" America fought back saying.

 _Thank you bro!_

"I know, but with the looks of it she probably has a family worried sick about her." The stern German said again.

"She did kind of freak out in the beginning aru." Wow China's voice! And with an "aru"!

"But what if the portals start opening up again?" Russia said.

 _Man, I forgot to give him hug, I said that when I would meet him the first thing I'd do would be giving him a hug. Honestly I think it would be too awkward to give him a hug, at least for now._

England then piped up saying "I couldn't close the portals to begin with much less open them up again, so I'm afraid she's stuck here."

I gasp hearing that last thing.

 _I-I'm stuck here? Like, forever?_

"Well until I can find the right spell of course."

I swear to you he's reading my mind.

"I guess we should tell her then?" Japan said with that nonchalant-but-with-feeling-voice.

I couldn't hear anything after that, only the sound of them opening the door so I rushed to the bed and did the same thing I did earlier, hide under the sheets. It really does feel safe under here.

I hear their footsteps walk in once again but this time I hear one more person walk inside, I poke my head out to see who was new only to met with light violet eyes behind glasses.

Hot Canadian Pancakes do my eyes deceive me? No, no they do not.

Here in the flesh is APH Canada, and we're making eyes contact and I think I'm going to faint honestly.

We keep eye contact until he breaks off in a light blush, once again Jesus Take The Wheel because I cannot even right now. I think I'm going to start crying, I have (almost) everyone I love in the entire world in the same room as me. I'm really holdin back tears here.

As I'm having my mental breakdown I get up from the bed, put the sheets back in place and sort of just fidget and sit on the front of the bed.

"So guys, what's up?" I say fondling over my fingers and hoping they'll talk to me.

"Well, we have some news for you aru." Yay, thank you for breaking the awkward silence China!

"Okay." I reply, already knowing what they're going to say.

"Well, because of the state of the portals we are unable to sustain a passage for you to cross between-" England began but was then cut off by America. "What he's tryin to say dude, is that you're gonna have to say here for a while. But you'll be fine dudette cause I'm the hero!" Alfred then flashed a grin that could make me faint right in that moment.

I blush hysterically and breathe heavily as if I'd just been shot at, well I technically have been, that smile can kill.

I nod understandingly, and look down to my feet. Fidgeting in place, I don't know what to say. Whilst looking back up I lock eyes with Canada again. This time I continuously look back and forth between Alfred and Matthew, while the others started to look at me strangely again.

"Ya know," I start to say, trying to keep my voice neutral and not squeal at any given moment. "You guys look nothing alike."

I put my hands on my hips and squint my eyes to see them.

"Who are you talking about?" (some country cause I can't decide) said.

Putting my hands down, I reply, "I'm talking about America and Canada.- And don't you dare say 'who'!"

I pout at my last statement knowing that if I didn't say that they probably would've said "who?".

"Wait, you can see me?" Matthew questions me, a look of surprise plastered on his face. I giggle slightly trying not to break into a full fangirling mode, it's just his face it's SO cute!

"Of course I can see you silly!" I say, totally wanting to pinch his cheeks as if he were a child. His eyes widen in surprise, and if anything, excitement.

"So you know who I am?" He says, that excitement clearly heard in his quiet voice.

"Yeah! You're Canada! Duh!" His normal expression grew into a sheepish smile and I can't hold myself back anymore. I let out a small excited squeal, which everyone looked at me as if I was unhuman for making such weird noises. "Oops, sorry." Hands falling down into my pockets, suddenly I realize I'm missing something essential. "WHERE'S MY PHONE?!" I accidentally squeal a bit too loud. They all go wide eyed at my reaction, I figured I'm just a crazy person to them now. I begin to search in all of my pockets then begin to glare daggers at them, "DiD YoU GuYS tAkE MY PhOnE?!" my glare did not fade and my voice came out shaky and hoarse, so I pretty much terrified them now.

 _Wow (Name) you're leaving quite an impression on the people you love…_

My glare not fading I begin to eye around the room as well, until I saw a small (fav color) bag.

 _THERE IT IS!_

I plunged myself towards the bag and scanned through every pocket, not having my phone is like a mother losing a child okay? Well, technically you would know that considering you are reading this from your phone. Breaking the fourth wall much?

Anyways, scanning through every nook and cranny I finally found it, tears of joy forming on the sides of my eyes when I saw that precious black screen.

"AHA!" I proclaimed, my sweet phone being embraced in my safe arms. Once again strange glances were thrown my way I couldn't help but feel a bit awkward, my shyness finally showing.

"Uh, oh, sorry. It's just, well." I begin stuttering my sudden realization that all this time I've been my complete self around the people I care about. A small grin formed on my lips, but I kept my gaze to the ground.

While my head was to the ground I couldn't notice a certain American getting closer to me, "Ya know, you're kinda weird dudette… But you're kinda cute too." With that he ruffled my hair and winked at me.

Of course, me being me, I froze up.


	4. Chapter 4

~ _Previously_ ~

"Uh, oh, sorry. It's just, well." I begin stuttering my sudden realization that all this time I've been my complete self around the people I care about. A small grin formed on my lips, but I kept my gaze to the ground.

While my head was to the ground I couldn't notice a certain American getting closer to me, "Ya know, you're kinda weird dudette… But you're kinda cute too." With that, he ruffled my hair and winked at me.

Of course, me being me, I froze up

 _D-Did he just wink at me? WOAH WOAH WOAH DID HE JUST CALL ME CUTE!?_

My eyes didn't move, the stayed straight, and blank, as if I just died and my corpse was left in the room. My spirit was no longer in my body, oh no, it was far, far away.

"Uh, dudette?" Alfred spoke once more, waving his hand on front of my glossy, lifeless eyes.

Of course my conscious is still there, thus how you're reading this, but my soul, oh my soul was in a better place.  
I truly feel dead inside.

Never once, NEVER ONCE, has a boy ever winked at me, EVER. Well if you count all the otome games then yeah, but in real life, psh a boy doesn't even take a second glance at me. Plus, he called me cute, CUTE DAMMIT, HOW THE HELL DOES HE THINK MY SPAZZY WEIRDO SELF IS CUTE. My mind is going in so many circles right now, not to mention the blush that's probably as red as a tomato!

I had a crowd around me now, different voices could be heard but I couldn't quite tell what they were saying. My whole mind has just sort of shut down, all I can think about was that moment.

"Cute" I say in a very low voice.

"Hm?" Many nations say in unison.

"You just, you just called me cute?" I say a bit louder. Furrowed expressions and confused eyes were all around until I spoke up again. "I'M NOT CUTE!" My voice came off shaky and unstable. "I'm weird and I'm spazzy, and sometimes I snort when I laugh. I'm not the definition of cute." I say spastically.

"Well, to me, all those things are cute." He said with an obnoxious grin.

I was hit again with that smile, his radiating beauty blinding my very soul.

My blush will probably give me a fever considering how hot it is right now.

I'm suddenly torn from my mind and fangirlingness when I hear a familiar ringtone.  
"Nee Nee PAPA WAIN wo choudai Nee Nee MAMA Nee Nee MAMA Mukashi ni tabeta BORONEEZE no Ano aji ga wasurerarenain da-"

Marukaitte Chikyuu began playing and I quickly rushed to my phone to turn it off. I checked the caller to see it was my mother, _Oh no_. I look up to the all the nations faces, staring at me questionably and curious.

"S-should I take it? It's my mom." They all exchanged glances, and nodded at me, agreeing for me to pick up the phone. I nod as well and click the green "receive call" button.

"H-Hello?" I said in a low, squeaky voice.

"(NAME!) Are you okay? Do you know where you are? How are you? ARE YOU OKAY?" My mom began spastically yelling. I felt something in my body ache, and my eyes become blurry, but I shook it off and replied to her. "Woah woah woah, calm down ma, I'm fine. I can't exactly tell you where I am, but I'm fine okay?" I replied in a calm manner.

"(NAME)!?, (Na)-" Suddenly the call was cut short and my body no longer felt heavy and my eyesight returned to normal.

 _I wonder what that was about. Why did I feel weird?_

I shrugged it off, and looked back at my phone, thinking about calling my mom back. I looked at the signal bars and there were literally none, making me wonder how I could talk to my mom in the first place.

"What happened?" Japan asked curiously.

"The call got cut, I guess its cause I have no bars." I say pointing to the phone's bars. "It's okay, I pretty sure she got my message. And even if she didn't I can get back to her later." I flash him a smile and a thumbs up. He smiles back and nods his head understandingly, giving off an "Oh okay."

"So," My eyes dart back to the floor, curious unto what to say to my favorite people in the world, ha that's funny get it, cause they ARE the world ha. I'm sorry I'm not sorry

The awkward tension rises again but is rudely interrupted by my stomach groaning for the need of food. I blush hardly and cover my stomach, remembering I hadn't eaten lunch all day. Italy giggles and rushes to my side, his curl bouncing with his movement. "It seems you're-a hungry bella." He latched his arm onto mine and began pulling me away from the crowd. "Let's go make some pasta then, si?" An adorable grin laced his lips and I couldn't help but smile back, nodding in the process.

We rushed out of the "Fifty shades of pink" room and into a long hall. There were many doors and each door had a flag to it, my best guess is that they all live here, or they gather here for the world meetings. We make it down the hallway and go down a serious of steps, I made sure to not trip on any, cause if I did I would take Italy down with me. After the stairs we took a left and walked into a kitchen.

 _FINALLY, anymore walking and steps and I'll have a heart attack. .EXERCISE._

Italy unlatches from my arm and begins searching in cabinets. I shift awkwardly and look around the kitchen, it was awfully big and had a lot of space and countertops. It kind of looked like the ones in those cooking shows you see on TV. My legs began to tremble in exhaustion and I quickly held on to a surface, making a loud thumping noise as well. Italy quickly gets his nose out of the cupboards to check on me, dashing to my side. "Are you-a okay?" He said whilst grabbing ahold of my shoulder softly.

His soft amber eyes showing signs of worry and fear. I quickly regained my composure and pushed myself off the surface. "Yeah! I'm fine, I just tripped over my feet. I'm a bit clumsy." I chuckle lightly, and grin widely.

The orbs quickly changed to those of relief and happiness, and he returned to normal. I looked for a chair to sit down in but found none, so I jumped up on the counter I was resting on and let my legs dangle off the side. Italy didn't mind and just smiled, going back to the cupboards to continue his search.

Feeling a bit awkward once more I cleared my throat and spoke up. "So, Feli- I can call you Feli right? You guys have human names here right?"

He closed the cabinet and put everything he had on the counter in front of him, then replied to me with a grin and nod. "Yeah, we do-a."

"Oh cool. So do you guys use your human names more or your country names?" He continued to move around the kitchen and keep up with my conversation.

 _What a multitasker!_

"Well-a, we usually use-a our country names to be-a more formal, and we usually-a use it at the word meetings, but when just-a hanging out as friends we use our human names!"

My eyes wander off of him and to the ground, I see a speck of black moving and well, just see what happens okay?

"Ah, that's inter- A FREAKING SPIDER!" I squeaked, pointing to the moving black speck.

Feli squealed almost as loud as I did and we both ran into each other's arms screaming "DOITSU!" at the same time.

There were loud stomps heard from upstairs and before I knew it nations filled the kitchen, some out of breath.

"What's wrong?!" Said a perfectly normal (like seriously how did he run down here so quickly and not be out of breath?) yet somewhat worried, Ludwig.

Feli pointed towards the spider and I could sense Ludwig roll his eyes. He sighed in annoyance and walked towards the insect.

"KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT WITH FIRE!" I yelled, hating the bug with every fiber of my being.

.Bugs.

Ludwig groans, grabs a handkerchief from his pocket, and picks up the bug with said handkerchief. I squeal some more, and squirm in Feli's grasp, clutching tighter onto him.

Luddy (I'm calling him that now fight me) walked away to what I'm guessing a window and came back. "There, it's gone now." Feli and I let go of each other and turned back to normal, me sighing in content. "Thank you."

"Dude, you're afraid of spiders?"

 _Really Alfred? Says the person afraid of snakes._

I blush and pout, "Yeah, so?" My eyes darting to the side. Alfred walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder and chuckled. " _Cute_."


	5. Chapter 5

~Previously~

"Dude, you're afraid of spiders?"

 _Really Alfred? Says the person afraid of snakes._

I blush and pout, "Yeah, so?" My eyes darting to the side. Alfred walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder and chuckled. " _Cute_."

My eyes immediately glare up to him and I glower at him. "I'm guessing you're doing this just to spite me now."

He chuckles louder and soon enough it turned into a whole hearted laugh. "Maybe."

I grunt grumpily and cross my arms, sticking my tongue out like a child. I'm so mature.

Sitting back up on the counter I grumble, my stomach grumbling with me. I blush slightly and turn my head away embarrassingly.

A thought appears in my head and I blurt it out, "So do the Second Players exist in this world?" Everyone becomes pale and looks at me peculiarly.

"Love, why are you asking about _them_?" Arthur replied to me.

I tilted my head in confusion, "Well, I think they're pretty cool." I said with full confidence.

They all look at me awestruck and a bit disappointed to be honest. "Have you ever met them?" Said a rather annoyed Romano. I bet he's talking about his 2p, Flavio.

"No, but I've read a lot about them." I uncross my arms and hop off of the counter, looking for some snacks around.

"What do you mean by 'read a lot about them'?" Asked a curious Kiku.

My blush from before intensifies and I recall all the nights I spent reading 'x readers'. I cough it off and reply, "Just, ya know, like wikia and stuff." Kiku eyed me suspiciously (I think he knows) but accepted my answer nonetheless.

I chuckled nervously and searched a cabinet, miraculously I found some Goldfish. "Ooooo! Jackpot!" I said whilst grabbing the goldfish out of the cabinet. I opened the package, forgetting to ask for permission, and took a handful. My mouth full of colored Goldfish I realized my mistake. "Oh, imf su surry!" I said, putting the bag up. "Can I hafe sum?"

Most of them chucked and nodded, I took that as a good sign and shoved more in my mouth. My mouth more full then before I replied with "Fhanks!"

Minutes pass and the pasta was almost ready. Getting overly excited I began to blabber about how excited I was to be honored with a plate of Italy's pasta. Some nations were in the HUGE living room while others stayed in the kitchen, questioning me and my world.

"So if we're just a normal TV show, how did you become so obsessed?" A curious Russia asked. He seems so keep suspecting me, it's actually kind of cute tbh.

An imaginary sweat rolls down my forehead and I chuckled nervously. "Heh, well." I began trying to find a true reason unto why I had become so obsessed with a show about countries.

My face lighting up, I figured it out. "Well, I guess it's because you guys were so different. You weren't like other shows, or like other characters. You guys were unique in each of your own individual ways, and I grew to love that."

Some looked a bit stunned at my explanation and I took that as a bad sign. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

Bursting into laughter, Alfred placed a hand on my shoulder. "Nah dude." I chuckled and grinned in relief.

"Food is ready~" I heard from the dining area. Eyes growing wide, I rushed to the table. I may or may have not pushed some people in doing so. Heh.

"OOPS SORRY IM SORRY AH IM SORRY!" I yelled from behind me, earning some chuckles.

 _Maybe they like me? HA Probably not._

Sitting down at the table a plate was already ready for me to eat. "Eat up~!" Said an enthusiastic Italian. Oh did I eat, psh I had like four plates of that pasta IT WAS FREAKING DELICIOUS! Taking a deep breath in, I put my fork down, finally full. "Done?" Said one of the spectators sitting at the table, watching me in marvel. Grinning full heartedly I replied, "Yup!"

"That's a lot of food for such a little girl aru~" Said a rather concerned China. "Well we have two sayings in my house, "Never underestimate someone" and "Never underestimate your own power." I said confidently.

I can't believe I'm able to rant like this in front of them. I earned some weird stares towards me, yet I didn't care. For once in my life my social anxiety wasn't keeping me from speaking clearly and "letting myself free".

"Ahhhh this is just like a dream!" I said gladly. We all sat at the long, round, table. I prop my hand up and let my chin rest in my palm. I sigh, feeling myself swoon over all of them.

Out of blue, the rest of the nations appeared and sat down as well. On my left side sat Germany, Italy, Japan, America, and Canada. One my right sat England, China, Russia, France, and Prussia. Despite the fact there being eleven of us here, there were still some empty seats at the table. Curious to that fact, I question them about it. "Are we missing somebody? Or some people?"

"Oh! Well-a, my brother-a is taking a siesta." Said Italy, his grin never leaving him.

"Oh, cool." I replied, thinking of a cute lil Romano snoring sweetly. "So, uh, why are we all gathered here?"

"Well we're trying to decide what to do with you." Russia said, his violet eyes still tearing into my soul. Heh, thanks Russia.

"Okay…" I tried to focus on other things, like the fact that I'm actually here and that this isn't a dream. "So like, I can sleep on the floor and stuff if that's what you mean." I was fine with sleeping on the floor, as long as nobody stepped on top of me.

"No, no, not like that. There's plenty of rooms in this house, you won't have to sleep on the floor love." Replied Arthur.

"Cool, okay. I mean I would've been fine with it." I shrugged, showing my neutral opinion.

"Nonsense! A lady needs her beauty sleep." France did have a point, but I still would have been cool with it.

"WHO THE FUCK THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO DRAW A MUSTACHE ON MY FACE HUH?! Ho intenzione di ucciderti, cazzo!"

Welp, there's Romano.


	6. Chapter 6

~Previously~  
"Well we're trying to decide what to do with you." Russia said, his violet eyes still tearing into my soul. Heh, thanks Russia.

"Okay…" I tried to focus on other things, like the fact that I'm actually here and that this isn't a dream. "So like, I can sleep on the floor and stuff if that's what you mean." I was fine with sleeping on the floor, as long as nobody stepped on top of me.

"No, no, not like that. There's plenty of rooms in this house, you won't have to sleep on the floor love." Replied Arthur.

"Cool, okay. I mean I would've been fine with it." I shrugged, showing my neutral opinion.

"Nonsense! A lady needs her beauty sleep." France did have a point, but I still would have been cool with it.

"WHO THE FUCK THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO DRAW A MUSTACHE ON MY FACE HUH?! Ho intenzione di ucciderti, cazzo!"

Welp, there's Romano.

Honestly, trying to hold in a laugh is one of the hardest things to do. Especially when one of the funniest things you've ever seen in your life is in front of you. So you don't. You don't hold it in. Of course not! Laughter is good for the soul, yet no so good for angry people. This small angry tomato child was fuming at the ears, absolutely furious.  
Broken under the pressure, Alfred laughed his heart out.  
Of course he'd be the one to do this dumb prank.  
Practically flames in his eyes, Lovino locked onto Alfred and you knew shit was about to go down.  
"You're a dead bastard." Lovino said with a dead serious tone. Suddenly, I wasn't laughing that much when Alfred was being choked to death.  
"WOAH WOAH WOAH." I say cutting in between the two. Alfred was still howling out laughter while Lovino still didn't think the situation was all that funny.  
"Y'all need to calm down. You small angry tomato." I mutter the last part of my sentence, somewhat hoping he didn't hear me. But of course, the fates are against me. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"  
Quick! Think of something! My mind screamed.  
"I said tall, handsome Italian." Hopefully my words convinced him. And surprisingly, I think they did. The Italian's cheeks flushed a bright pink, his bright light green-hazel glazed eyes grew wide at the sound of my words.  
"C'mon grumpy let's go find a way to remove this." I say whilst grabbing the man's wrist, dragging him along.  
I scurried the hallways, hoping to find a restroom and/or nurse office place thingy. Yeah… Those things. Behind me the grumpy man grumbled nervously. "Hey do you know where the first aid kit is?" He nodded and we switched places, him now dragging me along.  
We make it to a bathroom at the end of a hall, a bit far from the kitchen. It's just a normal bathroom so there's no need to detail it. Yup. Toilet. Shower. Sink. Perfectly normal bathroom. And no the toilet does not sell beer or onigiri's.  
Romano(I can't decide whether to call him Romano or Lovino so get ready for a whole lot of both) opened a cabinet next to the sink, grabbed a first aid kit and handed it to me. I smiled gratefully and open the box, knowing exactly what I'm going to get. Grabbing the rubbing alcohol I also grasp a small cloth to apply it with. Dabbing (lol) the cloth with the liquid I turn to Roma, his eyes to not meeting mine. "Now stay still okay?" I say whilst grabbing the side of his face. He jolts in place and fidgets at my touch, his eyes finally meeting mine. Those green-hazel orbs were wide with shock, he was acted shook (lol). I gentle smile grazing my lips as I dab (lol) the cloth over his under lip, wiping the stupid mustache off. Wiping the last part off I let go of him and smile in content. "There. All better now."  
All throughout the time his eyes never left mine, they were glued into me, like they bore into my heart.  
 _Damn he makes my kokoro go doki doki fuck_  
My mind shouts a string of curses I realize we've just been staring at each other like idiots.  
I cough to try to break the awkward tension. "Uh, so uh, I think we should be heading back."  
He finally broke out of his trance and snapped back to his old tsundere self. "R-right." He said with that smooth accent of his.

To say I'm awkward is an understatement. I'm beyond awkward. I am the awkward.  
"So uh, that weather though." I mutter. We were all in the – what I think – the living room. A bunch of of couches and love seats formed a U in the room. So of course I go to the nearest thing I see.  
The floor.  
I literally sit on the floor in the middle of the room. Cause ya know? Logic.  
"What about it?" Replied a somewhat agitated Russia.  
"Oh well, ya know, the weather's been good. Well actually I don't know that cause I'm not at home anymore so technically I don't know the weather but if I were home then the weather would be pretty good. Well actually that's not true cause-" "Dude." Butted in Alfred, obviously aware of my stupid rant. "Sorry." I quickly reply. I AM SO AWKWARD IM SORRY.  
I clear my throat lightly, and keep my eyes from falling onto one person, darting from a country to the floor. Then a bright idea for an ice breaker popped up that genius head of mine.  
Eyes bright I straightened up and sat cross legged. With a happy heart I questioned, "Do you guys have monopoly?"

A/N

HEYYYYYYY GUYYYS PLEASE DON'T KILL ME CAUSE IT'S BEEN HALF A YEAR SINCE I'VE UPLOADED A CHAPTERRRR SORRRRYYYY But for real sorry. Recently I broke a USB flash drive and with it I lost a lot of my writing, for example this story. But a part of me wasn't that sad, sure I lost a lot of music and art and A LOT OF HOURS OF WRITING OTHER SHIT but I think it just paves way for the new year. I can throw away a lot of my shitty work and start anew, as a new writer. So I may revise the past few chapter so look out for that. But other than that I should( no promises as always) be uploading A Second Chance again. I think I just got so cringey and nervous to write for the countries in never came to me, but now that I've been writing New Units(it's a great story go check it out ;) ) I've become more comfortable with writing for other characters. Please excuse my tardiness I do hope you find it in your heart to forgive me. ':3 Welp other than that Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!  
And as always, I will see you in the next chapter luvs! Buh-bye! :3


End file.
